Brotherly blood and power
by fishboy12
Summary: Sup, so i got mixed up with the brother thing, it's the little brother on the big or little screen and no he's no noob.


Left off in the tent

"Wha- What are you?" Skarlet asked stepping back out of the tent. She backed up into Rain causing them both to stagger over until they regained balance. "Hey, watch it, vampire." he taunted her. Before she could respond, he got kicked in the stomach, making him puke. He looked up to a black version of Kuai Liang(Not Bi hon). "Well well well," Sub Zero said with a sly grin," hello, rain drop." only this time, he had a deep voice. He was going to attack the both of them when a grenade was passed over to to Sub Zero. It was electrocuted and detonated. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU COME!" Raiden yelled walking next to Cyrax with the rest of the team. "My name is Shadow, and I am here to serve Blaze." Shadow said before locking them up with Shadow minions.

"You will not stop his arrival, he will rise and nothing will stop him and I from taking over the throne to out world." he yelled directly at Raiden. They both stared into each others eyes with intense hate. Shadow was knocked over by a bottle with a strap to it. Shadow wad no longer there, just Sub Zero. Raiden and the others were released from the hold, all of them looking a face they thought they'd never see again. There stand Bo Rai Cho, the drunk master of marshal arts.

"Ah, I see that your brother, Bi Han, really does have the same blood as you do." he said slightly chuckling. "What, wait, what are you talking about." Sub Zero said regaining control of his body. "Since your brother has the ability to control shadow, so dont you, you have just hit your point where you will have the same power."

"How does that work?" Johnny asked stupidly. "Brother plus blood equals same powers and ability." Liu Kang said elbowing him in the shoulder. "Oh."

"But, Bi Han is dead," a sad look crosses his face," how could he be alive, he has no Shadow ability." "He has been resurrected." Bo Rai Cho says, trying not to upset the broken worrier. Sub Zero was still, not moving until he clenched his teeth. He formed a fist covered in ice and decimated a rock. Every one covered they'er heads from the ice shards.

"DAMN QUAN CHI TO THE NETHERREALM, AND OBLIVION!" Sub Zero yelled out to the planes far out. He stormed off into the distance. Skarlet tried to stop him but Smoke stopped her. "He needs time, let him go, we will get him later." he said letting go of her arm.

* * *

Sub zero sat on a rock next to a stream, freezing the water. He didn't want to be disturbed at the time. Icy tears ran down his face into the river. The cyromancer never cried other than the time he first found out his brother died. Quan Chi resurrected his brother, and now, he just wants to find him. He heard foot steps and turned around. Shang Tsun walked to the spot next to him and stood there. He was green witch meant that he was using a type of hologram.

"What is it that you want." Sub Zero said turning to face the old man. "What if I told you I can reunite you with your broth-" Shang Tsun was interrupted by a hand held up to his face. "No, I do not want to see my undead brother, I know what Quan Chi did." he replied turning back around. Shang Tsun frowned and faced away. The hologram went away. 'Shang Tsun doesn't give up that easy.' he thought to himself. Before anything could happen, he slipped away from any threat.

He returned back to the camp site and sat down on the floor. He looked over to see Skarlet sleeping like a baby. He took off his mask and fell asleep sitting on the walls of the tent.

He woke up the next morning and sat up, trying not to wake up the sleeping red head. But she had already woken up.

"Well, good morning snow man." she said pulling herself up onto her feet. "Good morning, I hope you slept well, we are moving right now, would you care to help." he said putting out a hand to help her up. She got up and started to take down the tent. The group got moving in an instant they were packed up. Sub Zero took the lead, but found himself next to Skarlet.

"So, whats your name?" she asked looking directly at him. He breathed out and sighed. "Sub Zero." he simply said.

"No, your other name."

"Tundra."

"No, your birth name."

"Oh, Kuai Liang."

"Kuai Liang, I like it."

"Yes I... wait, listen." he whispered, putting a hand up to stop the group. Something was moving in the grassy planes that covered the land. A creature with pink clothing and a veil over her mouth appeared out of her hiding spot.

"Wait till i'll tell daddy that your working for the enemy, Skarlet, he's gonna be sooo mad at you." it said taking off it's mask. It took out a sai and threw it at Skarlet. Before impact a 'Cling' was heard in front of her. An ice barrier was in front of her, along with the well built warrior in blue. He turned the wall into an ice sword and charged at Mileena. They both clashed with they'er weapons.

"Let me through so I can get the traitor." Mileena said ripping her mask off, trying to eat the flesh that was Sub Zero's. "Why dont you go fix your monster teeth." Sub Zero replied pushing the beast to the ground. "What would your father say if he found out that you lost to a Cyromancer." he grabbed her by the little clothing on her neck and brought her face to his. She kicked him in the knee and was free from his hold. She ran, trying to get to Skarlet before Sub Zero did anything to stop her. Skarlet took out one of her swords and stabbed Mileena on her left ear. The grabbed her other one and tried to slit her throat but Mileena ripped the sword out and ran back. She took her sai out and tried to stab Sub Zero but he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back. He impaled his hand in her chest and ripped out her spine with the skull with it. He froze her and smashed Mileena with her own skull.

"Kitana will be glad I did that." he said dropping the bones to the ground. He walked over to Skarlet and put a hand on her arm. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I will be fine, do not worry." she replied. "I am sorry to say this but this is were we must leave." Raiden said referring to Johnny, Liu, Sonya, and Jax. "I will remain with Sub Zero to help him with this 'Shadow' of his." Bo Rai Cho said taking a drink in his vile. Raiden and the earth realm worriers were gone in a bolt of lightning, leaving the rest of our heroes in out world.

It had been a few hours of walking and conversation until they reached Onaga's old palace, surrounded in lava. It had gotten dark, and every one had been complaining of exhaustion. Sub Zero decided to take the team into a small cave. Sub Zero placed wood in the middle of the cave and Cyrax lite it up. Sub Zero stepped outside with Smoke.

"My brothers been resurrected, how can this be, how could Quan Chi have captured his soul." he said placing his hands on his face. "I know, and I want to rip him to shreds too, but we have a mission to complete." Smoke said reassuring his best friend. "Yes, I know, shall we eat." he said looking in the cave, Bo Rai Cho was cooking a fish he brought with him. Smoke nodded and they both entered the cave. They all sat down and ate(well, not Cyrax, he's a robot). They ended up drifting off to sleep after dinner, with full belly's.

* * *

Skarlet woke up the next morning, her eyes fluttered open stared at a figure she was sleeping next to. Sub Zero was fast asleep, right next to Skarlet, a cold wind coming out of mask and brushing against her skin. It felt good. Sub Zero felt Skarlet snuggle up to him but kept his eyes closed. When she least expected it, he whispered "Well, aren't you a little snug bug." she jolted back a little and blushed. Sub Zero couldn't help but laugh. "Not funny, but..." she said drifting off. "But?" Sub Zero said again laughing. "Oh, uh, I, um." she continued to stutter. She looked at the corner which had a green glowing light. Cyrax walked out. "Recording ended, sending to, all, sending, sent, comments:Sonya Blade: never do that to a girl, Liu Kang: I wish i was still there, Johnny Cage"im usin dat in my new movie, ha, Jax:Sub Zero got luky, and Raiden: Why, just, why. End of comments." he said, waving a hand to single the others to come in. They all were laughing, Smoke was cracking up, a tear came from his eye as he kept laughing. She got up and slugged Cyrax and Sub Zero in the arm. They started to calm down and got ready to head out.

They passed through the big castle, ignoring the holes in the walls and cracks in the ceiling. They walked through lava fields, jumping on rocks, and going through an arch that lead to the Outworld grasslands. They passed through a destroyed village that had been destroyed while Onaga ruled. The town had perfectly good shops though, no damage, but ransacked and empty. Sub Zero walked into a jewelry store, footprints were covering the floor. He took a look at one remaining necklace, it had a diamond and a ruby, a big ruby. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. They kept moving on until they reached a hilltop. The others were hungry(NOT CYRAX), so he stopped, he let them eat as he went to the top of the hill. "Would you like to spar, Cyrax?" he asked the cyborg. "Kombat mode engaged." he said coldly. The two took stances and fought. One by one, they took position as offensive and defensive. Sub Zero was only going easy for the cyborg, for his ability's were far greater than his. Skarlet looked up and saw the warriors fighting. She specifically looked at Sub Zero, who was busy fighting offence rather than defense. She admired his skills and body tone.

Baraka had been watching the group since the warriors fight, licking his arm blades, wanting the blood of all of them. He slowly moved to a spot were he could strike Sub Zero now. He took that chance as he took his blades out and slashed at Sub Zero. Multiple hits were on target, a few hits on the torso, some on his lower legs, a large gash on his back, and a few hits on his arms. Sub Zero fell down the hill and landed on the bottom. Every other hero but Skarlet moved to attack Baraka and his Tarkatan men. Skarlet ran down the hill and grabbed Sub Zero, running into another part of the large living forest. The rest of our team chased the attackers.

Sub Zero laid on a flat rock, with his top of the garbs off, boots off, and arm braces off. Skarlet had led him to a spot were they could rest and get away from Baraka, and also clean Sub Zero's wounds. She grabbed a cloth from her satchel and applied pressure to the large gash on his back. The pain was excruciating, but he got through it. Skarlet had made a trail of blood for the others to follow (Her own collected blood, from other warriors ). She closed the wound and cleaned the dried blood on his body. She sat back and looked at the fire, then at Sub Zero. He was reaching for his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace. He handed it to her and stared into her grey eyes. "Here, this is the least I can do for you tending to my wounds." he said, insisting that she take it. She grabbed it and held it up in the light. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The ruby in the middle was absolutely beautiful, the gold lace fit it perfectly around her neck as she put it on. "Thank you, but, why are you always the one to get injured."

* * *

"Oh so you wanna write the story, Skarlet." said the autho- ok what the hell. "Exactly." "Shut up scorpion, your not even in this episode." "Or an I?" "Ok lets just forget this conversation." "When do i kiss him." "DON'T SPOIL THE STORY!" "Are you the author Scorpion, no, so just go burn a forest or something." "Go to hell." "Ok, so just give me directions to your house there and i'll be there." "Just get back to the story fish boy." "Oh, right, sorry."

* * *

"I don't know, maybe because i'm destined to destroy Shinnok and his little slaves." he said, chuckling to himself. "Well, shall we wait here until the others arrive?" she asked Sub Zero. He thought for a moment and nodded.

* * *

**Fishboy: well, another chapter done, and sorry about the late update.**

**Skarlet:Or are you ignoring them.**

**Fishboy: heck to the no.**

**Sub Zero: Well, i'm still glad this chapter is out.**

**Cyrax: I shall keep the review page checked on.**

**Fishboy: Thank you Cyrax, well, dadadedadadea thats all folks. **


End file.
